pokemon_primefandomcom-20200214-history
Pichu
|} Pichu (Japanese: ピチュー Pichu) is an baby Pokémon. It evolves into when leveled up with high friendship, which evolves into when exposed to a . Biology Pichu is a small, ground-dwelling Pokémon with pale yellow fur. Its eartips, collar, and tail are black and angular. Pichu's pink cheek pouches can store small amounts of electricity, and its tiny nose looks like a dot. Pichu is classified as a quadruped, but it can walk easily on its hind legs. Pichu is a social Pokémon known for its playful and mischievous demeanor. It is usually found in groups and often touch tails with other Pichu as a show of courage, creating a shower of sparks that can make them cry. It is inept at storing electricity, and may discharge if amused, startled, or subjected to shock. However, it cannot discharge without being shocked itself. Charging up is more easily done on days of dryness or thunderclouds. The crackling of static electricity generated by Pichu is audible. It can zap an adult human, but will surprise itself if it does. Pichu primarily lives in the , though it has also been depicted to thrive in urban areas. In the anime Major appearances Pichu Brothers The Pichu Brothers are a pair of Pichu who have appeared in several places, including Pikachu & Pichu, Camp Pikachu, several episodes of Pokémon Chronicles, and the Pokémon Channel special Pichu Bros. in Party Panic. Their design is similar to that of Ash's Pikachu and Sparky, in that one has a scruff of fur while the other does not. Spiky-eared Pichu A Pichu with a spiked ear, known as Spiky-eared Pichu, appeared in Arceus and the Jewel of Life. She helped and find the keys for the jail cell that held , , , and Damos. She and a Pikachu-colored Pichu star in the fourth ending of the . Ukulele Pichu Ukulele Pichu appeared in the Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs anime special, and was captured by in the concluding part. Other Pichu first appeared in The Apple Corp. Many were stealing apples from 's apple orchard. A Pichu had a role in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Team Go-Getters out of the Gate!. Pichu's big brother, Pikachu, was lost and he was so worried, the Baby Electric Mouse went out to find him. Pichu came across Team Meanies, but they played a horrible trick on Pichu when asked to join them. Pichu found Team Go-Getters, who gladly let him come along with them. Pichu was eventually kidnapped by the that had kidnapped Pikachu. Another Pichu appeared in Pika and Goliath! under the ownership of Sho. A Pichu appeared in The Brockster Is In! with several other baby Pokémon. It was badly poisoned by a , but was healed by a from Brock's Chansey. A Pichu appeared in A Jolting Switcheroo!, under the ownership of Lena, although it was cared for by Lyn. Minor appearances A Pichu appeared on a girl's shoulder briefly in Celebi: Voice of the Forest in a window during Ash's battle at the beginning of the movie. A Pichu appeared in Lucario and the Mystery of Mew as a ation of . A Pichu belonging to a was used in the Appeals Round of the Kanto Grand Festival in May, We Harley Drew'd Ya!. Three Pichu appeared in Hungry For the Good Life!. Two Pichu appeared in Kalos, Where Dreams and Adventures Begin!. A Pichu appeared in To Find a Fairy Flower!. A Pichu appeared in Pikachu and the Pokémon Music Squad. A Trainer's Pichu appeared in Alola to New Adventure!. Three Trainers' Pichu appeared in SM006. Pokédex entries . Despite their size, Pichu release bursts of electricity that can shock even humans. However, Pichu are unskilled at controlling their electricity, and sometimes release it by accident when surprised, or when laughing and shock themselves.}} In the manga ]] ]] ]] In the Magical Pokémon Journey manga In Magical Pokémon Journey, it is revealed in The Accidental Treasure that and met as baby Pokémon, Pichu and . Also, in The Miraculous Color of the Sky ~Best Friends~, Sandy and her Raichu are reincarnated as a little girl and a Pichu. In the Pokémon Adventures manga Pichu made a cameo in Teddiursa's Picnic in a fantasy of Professor Elm's explanation about Pokémon eggs to Gold. , in his desperation, protected an Egg containing the offspring of 's Pika and 's Chuchu from the Masked Man. Soon thereafter, Gold's own talent as the "hatcher" allowed a powerful Pichu to hatch, with which he was able to defeat the villain and free from the GS Ball using 's massive electrical power. Its name was unknown, though Yellow said, "It must have come from the day care where we left Pika and Chuchu!" She names it Pichu, deriving from its parents' names. It also returned with its parents to help destroy Guile Hideout's giant monster with a . In All About Arceus IX, a Spiky-eared Pichu accompanied Pibu on gathering herbs for to cure 's disease. After she and Pibu met up with Gold, Gold saw her and teased him about finding a date. In Pangoro Poses a Problem multiple Pichu were among the Pokémon that charges the Prism Tower during a blackout. In the Pokémon Gold and Silver: The Golden Boys manga In Pokémon Gold and Silver: The Golden Boys, receives an from the Day-Care Couple in A Huge Mysterious Tree!!. It hatches into Pichu in The New Pokémon Is Hatched!!, becoming one of Gold's party members. In the TCG Other appearances Super Smash Bros. Game data NPC appearances at the Ilex Forest shrine|thumb|right]] * : Pichu stars in the mini-game "Pichu's Powerplant." Similar to 's and 's mini-game, "Thundering Dynamo", in . The player has to be the first to charge up the most electrical power in order to win. * : Pichu will assist Pikachu on Ball-Saver duty for 50 coins or as a prize in the slot machine. * : The Spiky-eared Pichu will appear at the Ilex Forest shrine if the player approaches it with the Pikachu-colored Pichu first in the party. (The event will still activate if the Pikachu-colored Pichu evolves.) She will be automatically caught, and cannot be traded outside of or evolve. * : A Pichu is the player's . This Pichu plays the and has a special musical Poké Assist. Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations or }} or , Odd Egg }} |} |} or }} or }} or }} |} |} or }} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} |} |} or }} or }} |} |} , Hau'oli City}} |} |} In side games |area=Defeat a after playing for 4 minutes in Challenge Mode}} |} |} |t=FFF|area=Store 1,499 Pokémon from one cartridge }} |area=Camp Starlight }} |t=FFF|area=Hatch from }} |area=Huge Storage 1, Trozei Battle, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia|area=Ranger School, Vientown, Vien Forest, , Pueltown}} |area=Starter Pokémon}} |link=PokéPark Wii: Pikachu's Adventure|area=Haunted Zone}} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs|area=Dolce Island}} |} |} |area=Forest: Trailhead Field}} |area=Violight}} |area=Silent Tundra (1F-24F), Dreamy Island (Mapless Street), Slumbering Cave (B1-B99), Path of No Return (B1-B99), Magnagate dungeons}} |area=Magical Lake: Protect Pichu in the Forest (Reward), Chill Battle: Garden Keepers (Capsule Cage)}} |} |} |area=Renegade Meadow: Stage 6}} |area=Puerto Blanco: Stage 8 Graucus Hall: Stage 474}} |area=Gold Plateau: Tricky Factory (All Areas)}} |area=Area 26: Stage 06}} |} |} In events |Pokémon Center Mystery Egg #1 & 3 Sing Pichu|Japanese|Japan|5|December 15, 2001 to January 14, 2002; April 27 to May 12, 2002|link=List of Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation II#Pichu}} |Pokémon Center Mystery Egg #2 Petal Dance Pichu|Japanese|Japan|5|March 16 to April 7, 2002|link=List of Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation II#Pichu_2}} |Gotta Catch 'Em All Station! Sing Pichu|English|United States|5|March 22 to April 11, 2002|link=List of Gotta Catch 'Em All event Pokémon#Sing Pichu}} |Gotta Catch 'Em All Station! Petal Dance Pichu|English|United States|5|April 12 to May 4, 2002|link=List of Gotta Catch 'Em All event Pokémon#Dizzy Punch Pichu}} |Gotta Catch 'Em All Station! Dizzy Punch Pichu|English|United States|5|October 4 to 10, 2002|link=List of Gotta Catch 'Em All event Pokémon#Petal Dance Pichu}} |Gotta Catch 'Em All Station! Scary Face Pichu|English|United States|5|October 25 to 31, 2002|link=List of Gotta Catch 'Em All event Pokémon#Scary Face Pichu}} |Pokémon Center 5th Anniversary Teeter Dance Pichu|Japanese|Japan|5|April 25 to May 18, 2003|link=List of Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation III#Teeter Dance Pichu}} |Pokémon Center 5th Anniversary Wish Pichu|Japanese|Japan|5|April 25 to May 18, 2003|link=List of Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation III#Wish Pichu}} |Pokémon Stamp Ruby and Sapphire Contest Pichu|Japanese|Japan|5|October 12, 2003|link=List of Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation III#Pokémon Stamp Ruby and Sapphire Contest Pichu}} |PokéPark Egg Pichu|Japanese|Japan|5|March 12 to May 8, 2005|link=List of Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation III#Pichu}} |Red and Green Anniversary Pichu|All|Japan|1|February 27, 2008|link=List of traded event Pokémon distributions in Generation IV#Red and Green Anniversary Pichu}} |Shokotan Pichu|Japanese|Japan|30 |June 19 to August 31, 2009|link=List of local Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation IV#Shokotan Pikachu-colored Pichu}} |Mikena Pichu|Korean|South Korea|30 |December 17, 2009 to January 6, 2010|link=List of local Korean event Pokémon distributions in Generation IV#Mikena Pichu}} |GameStop Pichu|English|United States|30 |January 30 to February 14, 2010|link=List of local English event Pokémon distributions in Generation IV#GameStop Pichu}} |Spring 2010 Pichu|English|Wi-Fi|30 |March 5 to 25, 2010|link=List of Wi-Fi English event Pokémon distributions in Generation IV#Spring 2010 Pikachu-colored Pichu}} |Spring 2010 Pichu|French|Wi-Fi|30 |March 5 to 25, 2010|link=List of Wi-Fi French event Pokémon distributions in Generation IV#Spring 2010 Pichu}} |Spring 2010 Pichu|German|Wi-Fi|30 |March 5 to 25, 2010|link=List of Wi-Fi German event Pokémon distributions in Generation IV#Spring 2010 Pichu}} |Spring 2010 Pichu|Italian|Wi-Fi|30 |March 5 to 25, 2010|link=List of Wi-Fi Italian event Pokémon distributions in Generation IV#Spring 2010 Pichu}} |Spring 2010 Pichu|Spanish|Wi-Fi|30 |March 5 to 25, 2010|link=List of Wi-Fi Spanish event Pokémon distributions in Generation IV#Spring 2010 Pichu}} |} In-game events |Pokémon Box Egg Pichu|Japanese|hide|5|May 30, 2003 onwards|link=Pokémon Box Ruby & Sapphire#1499 Pokémon from one game}} |Pokémon Box Egg Pichu|English|hide|5|May 4, 2004 onwards|link=Pokémon Box Ruby & Sapphire#1499 Pokémon from one game}} |Pokémon Box Egg Pichu|French|hide|5|May 4, 2004 onwards|link=Pokémon Box Ruby & Sapphire#1499 Pokémon from one game}} |Pokémon Box Egg Pichu|German|hide|5|May 4, 2004 onwards|link=Pokémon Box Ruby & Sapphire#1499 Pokémon from one game}} |Pokémon Box Egg Pichu|Italian|hide|5|May 4, 2004 onwards|link=Pokémon Box Ruby & Sapphire#1499 Pokémon from one game}} |Pokémon Box Egg Pichu|Spanish|hide|5|May 4, 2004 onwards|link=Pokémon Box Ruby & Sapphire#1499 Pokémon from one game}} |} Held Items Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Bestow|Normal|Status|—|—|15}} |Bide|Normal|Physical|—|—|10}} |Charge|Electric|Status|—|—|20}} |Disarming Voice|Fairy|Special|40|—|15}} |Double Slap|Normal|Physical|15|85|10}} |Electric Terrain|Electric|Status|—|—|10}} |Encore|Normal|Status|—|100|5}} |Endure|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Fake Out|Normal|Physical|40|100|10}} |Flail|Normal|Physical|—|100|15}} |Lucky Chant|Normal|Status|—|—|30}} |Present|Normal|Physical|—|90|15}} |Reversal|Fighting|Physical|—|100|15}} |Thunder Punch|Electric|Physical|75|100|15||'}} |Tickle|Normal|Status|—|100|20}} |Volt Tackle|Electric|Physical|120|100|15||'}} |Wish|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} By tutoring -only moves Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- |- . }} |- when it has a link of 50% or higher |link= and }} |- |} Evolution Sprites Other sprites Japanese sprites Spiky-eared Pichu sprites Trivia * According to an NPC in New Bark Town, Professor Elm discovered Pichu. * Pichu has the lowest base stat total of all Electric-type Pokémon. ** Pichu also has the lowest , , and base stats out of all Electric-type Pokémon. * is the only Generation II Pokémon to be playable in the Super Smash Bros. series, though many others appear from Poké Balls. * The Pikachu-colored Pichu (a Pichu) was the first Pokémon to be given out over Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection outside of Japan. * Pichu used to be game director Junichi Masuda's favorite Pokémon.http://www.gamepro.com/article/previews/209340/pokemon-platinum-developer-interview-pt-2/ His new favorite is .http://ds.ign.com/articles/115/1150433p1.html Origin Pichu draws inspiration from , s, and various other s. Name origin Pichu is a combination of ピカピカ pikapika (onomatopoeia for sparkle) and チューチュー chūchū (the sound of squeaking). It may also be a play on プチ puchi (petit). Pichu is ultimately a diminutive of . In other languages Related articles * Pichu Brothers * Spiky-eared Pichu * Ukulele Pichu * Pibu * Pichu (Super Smash Bros.) Notes External links * |} Category:Pokémon with cross-generational evolutions Category:Baby Pokémon Category:Pokémon that evolve by friendship Category:Ranger Partner Pokémon Category:Pokémon with different forms 172 de:Pichu fr:Pichu it:Pichu ja:ピチュー pl:Pichu zh:皮丘